1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic photosensitive materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to photographic materials having improved incamera running properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic photosensitive materials often undergo undesirable abrasion through contact with various materials or through the contact with each other as occurs between the top face and the back face during e.g., take up, rewinding, transfer, etc., encountered during manufacture, e.g., coating, drying, processing, etc., and during use, e.g., shooting, developing, printing, projecting, etc. Examples of such undesirable influences are the formation of cracks and scratches, the aggravation of the driving performance of the photosensitive material in a camera or a projector, the generation of film scrap, etc.
There have heretofore been proposed various methods to provide photographic photosensitive materials having improved physical properties which can move smoothly and without any damage through gates such as those of a film magazine, a camera, a projector, etc., either by enhancing the anti-scuff strength of a photographic layer of the photographic material or by reducing the sliding friction on the surface of the photographic material. For example, a method for increasing anti-scuff strength by adding a certain type of gelatin hardener to a photographic component layer as described in British Pat. No. 1,270,578; a method for imparting sliding properties to photographic films by incorporating both dimethyl silicone and a specific surfactant in the emulsion layer or the protective layer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,522; methods for imparting sliding properties by coating, e.g., a mixture of dimethyl silicone and diphenyl silicone on the back face of a photographic film base as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,317 and with a fatty acid ester of a polyol is described in British Pat. No. 1,466,304; a method for imparting sliding properties to photographic films by incorporating methyl phenyl silicone having triphenyl terminated blocks into the protective layer as described in British Pat. No. 1,143,118 and the like.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,305 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 13499/68 teach a method for preventing the transfer of an antihalation layer to the emulsion layer by adding an organic carboxylic acid amide to the antihalation layer provided on the back surface of the base and made of an alkali-soluble resin. However, attempts to improve the in-camera running properties of films using such methods, for example, with respect to a base back layer, although sliding properties (coefficient of friction, etc.) have undoubtedly been improved, there has been no improvement in running properties when passed through a camera under conditions of actual use or, if any improvement it has been accompanied by unwanted occurrences, e.g., the back surface becomes opaque and white after photographic processing (so-called haze), the coating properties in the manufacture of photographic photosensitive materials are adversely affected, the bonding power of film binders is reduced and so forth.